A cold storage heat exchanger is described in Patent Document 1. In the cold storage heat exchanger, a refrigerant pipe having a refrigerant passage therein, a fin promoting a heat exchange between air and refrigerant, and a cold storage material case filled with a cold storage material are arranged in a following order of the fin, the refrigerant pipe, the cold storage material, the refrigerant pipe, and the fin. That is, in the cold storage heat exchanger, the refrigerant pipe being in contact with the cold storage material case has a side to which the cold storage material is placed and an other side forming an air passage in a stacking direction of the refrigerant pipes.
Furthermore, in the cold storage heat exchanger, a refrigerant pipe pitch between the refrigerant pipes adjacent to each other is fixed among all refrigerant pipes. Incidentally, the refrigerant pipe pitch is a distance from a center of one refrigerant pipe to a center of another refrigerant pipe.